Harry Potter and the Light of Darkness
by keroberous
Summary: Back for his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry finds a lot of of surprises. Voldemort is on the rampage, no more Divination, and an unexpected return as the new DADA professor. *CHAPTER 2 IS UP!* OotP spoilers! Please R/R!
1. Fudge's Big Speech

Harry Potter and the Light of Darkness

Here's the rest of chapter one. Although I didn't get as much as a response as I would have liked for the trial, I was on a roll writing and decided to post the rest anyway. It's my little gift. Enjoy!

Fudge's Big Speech

"Honestly, Albus. You must reconsider."

"My mind is made up, Minerva."

"Sir, if you`d just allow me to –"

"No, Severus. You are needed where you are."

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the desk of Albus Dumbledore, all three of whom were under the intense stares of previous Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses, all listening intently. The current headmaster, however, held his head in his hands and didn`t seem to be paying much attention at all. In fact he seemed to be examining a long scratch on his desk made by one of his many small metal objects that had been thrown at ahigh speed not too long ago.

"I`ve already decided," Dumbledore said, still not looking up, "and the two of you won`t convince me otherwise."

"What about the Order?" McGonagall asked.

"As you recall, I am not the only member," he said. "I`m sure you and the others can manage. Besides I am not leaving, I am merely taking on another responsibility."

"But why?" Snape asked.

"As I have already explained to you," Dumbledore said "I am determined not to make the same foolish mistake of delegating tasks I know very well I should perform myself."

At this Snape shifted a little and looked at the floor. Dumbledore finally looked up at the pair of teachers standing in front of him.

"Now if the pair of you are finished," he said standing up. Snape and McGonagall exchanged glances and turned to leave. 

When the door of his office closed, Dumbledore walked over and opened the doors of a cabinet. Reaching inside, he pulled out a shallow basin with runes around the edges. Sitting back down, he placed the Pensieve on the desk before him. He touched his wand to his temple, pulled away a thin silvery strand of memory, and dropped it into the Pensieve. The contents swirled momentarily before some raised up and took the form of what was distinctly a man falling through a veiled archway...

Harry woke with a start. The sunlight streaming in through his window had shifted so it was now shining directly on his face. He had laid down on his bed earlier and, out of sheer boredom, had fallen asleep.

He ground his knuckles against his eyes trying to rid himself of the image of his godfather falling through the archway in the Death Room. The dream he had been having of Dumbledore didn't seem like a normal dream at all. In fact, it was similar to the ones he had had of Voldemort last year.

This wasn't the first occurence however. Harry had dreamt a couple of weeks ago about some members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Also there were his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Lupin had been explaining to Ron and Hermione that Dumbledore thought it best that Harry remain with the Dursleys for the entire summer.

Sure enough, no sooner had Harry awoke, that an owl from Lupin arrived explaining the situation, followed soon after by one from Ron and Hermione telling him they did everything they could to change Dumbledore's mind and they'd make it up to him at Hogwarts. Harry glanced at his desk where the two letters sat.

And so it was that Harry was stuck at the Dursleys' on August 30th, two days before he was expected at Platform 9 ¾, for the first time since he had started at Hogwarts.

It wasn't all bad though, except for being unbearably lonely. Aunt Petunia wasn't as nasty as usual. She was fairly close to treating him like a normal human being. Something in Dumbledore's Howler last year seemed to have got through to her.

Uncle Vernon was a different matter altogether. He seemed to be treating Harry ten times worse, if it was possible. Convinced Harry was a threat to his family, Uncle Vernon had made it his personal mission to ensure that every person in Little Whinging thought that his 'juvinile delinquint nephew' was no longer living with them. As a result, Harry wasn't allowed to leave the house and all the curtains were kept drawn.

_As if any of that will help_, Harry thought. _I'm sure Voldemort knows I'm here, but if Dumbledore was right, he can't touch me_.

Harry made his way down to the Dursleys' living room. He settled himself down in a chair in the corner to watch the evening news. Uncle Vernon gave him a look when he entered but didn't say anything. Harry turned his attention to the reporter.

"..._feel safe now that mass-murderer, Sirius Black, is confirmed to be dead. Families of the victims can now rest easy knowing_..."

Uncle Vernon turned back to look at Harry with a grin spreading across his face. "So, he's dead is he?" he said. "Not going to use that 'my godfather's a mass-murderer' trick anywmore, eh?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to tell his uncle that he already knew, or that he was there when it happened. In fact, it was a minute before said anything at all.

"He wasn't."

"He wasn't what, boy?"

"he wasn't a murderer. He was innocent," Harry said slowly. "Besides, you heard what all those people at the train station in June said. You lost one and gained the whole Order of the Phoenix. I bet you're thrilled."

"The Order of the what?" his uncle demanded. "What is this nonsense? Explain yourself!" But Harry just ignored him.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said. He suddenly had no appetite left. He paused by the door long enough to catch some of the reporter's final story.

"_The Prime Minister has issued a nationwide alert concerning a group of potentially dangerous individuals calling themselves 'Death Eaters.' The public is warned_..."

Harry quickly left for his bedroom.

                        *                                  *                                  *

Harry was awoken from a restless sleep the next morning by the sound of the Dursleys' doorbell. However, it wasn't until he heard Aunt Petunia's startled scream that he got out of bed. He grabbed his glasses and bolted down the stairs, still in his pyjamas.

The scene before Harry was unexpected. Dudley was standing frozen at attention in the doorway to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was backed agianst the wall, his face the purplest Harry had ever seen it. Aunt Petunia was cowering in her husband's arms, her bony hands over her mouth.

Harry's eyes travelled to the open door, where there stood the profile of a man. Harry couldn't believe it. It couldn't be...

Albus Dumbledore stepped over the threshold, closing the front door behind him. Dumbledore was dressed in his Muggle best, a light blue jumper and a pair of pinstriped trousers.

Dumbledore beamed at the four people standing in shock around him. "Good morning, Harry," he said.

"Er...good morning...er...Professor," Harry said, slowly getting over the shock that his headmaster was standing in his front hallway.

Dumbledore then turned to the Dursleys and held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet face to face, Petunia," he said.

Aunt Petunia stared in shock at Dumbledore's outstretched hand, but she slowly, reluctantly, grasped it. However, she let go of it almost immediately. Something seemed to have clicked in Uncle Vernon's brain though.

"Wiat a minute," Harry's uncle said. "I recognize that voice. You sent that screaming letter last summer. Petunia, dear, who is this old coot?"

"Dumbledore," she said in barely more than a whisper. Her eyes had yet to leave the wizard standing in her doorway.

"Dumbly-what?" Uncle Vernon said, clearly confused.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore said, breaking in. "I am the headmaster of Harry's school."

"Well, what are you doing in my house?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"I am here to pick up Harry," Dumbledore said. "The Ministar for Magic wishes he attend a special conference in his honour."

"Fudge wants to see me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and we mustn't be late," Dumbledore said. "So hurry up and get dressed and we'll leave right away."

Harry nodded and dashed upsatirs to his room, got dressed, and turned to leave when a thought occured to him. He ran around his room, throwing all his belongings into his trunk. He closed it with a snap. He then approached Hedwig.

"I'm going to see Fudge with Dumbledore," he told her. "You might as well meet me at Hogwarts since term starts tomorrow." With that Hedwig gave a hoot and took off through the window.

He then grabbed one end of his trunk and dragged it downstairs and into the front hall.

On his way he passed his cousin, who still had not moved. His hands, which, in the presence of a fully grown wizard, were usually clamped onto his oversized bottom, were glued to his sides. Harry allowed himself a small grin.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, catching sight of Harry's trunk. All of a sudden Dumbledore had his wand in his hand, as if it had appeared out of nowhere. All three Dursleys jumped back.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and Harry's trunk and Hedwig's empty cage diappeared.

"Your possesions will be waiting for you at Hogwarts," Dumbledore told Harry. "Now, we really must be going. It has been a pleasure meeting you all," he said to the Dursleys. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of parchment. "If you would just take hold, Harry. That's it."

Harry grabbed ontoa corner of the piece of parchment. He turned and gave the Dursleys a little wave then turned back to face Dumbkedore.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked. "One...two...three..."

Harry felt the familar tug behind his navel as the Portkey took effect. The ride wasn't a long one and when they stopped, Harry realized they were behind a dumpster in the same alleyway that held the visitors' entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

Dumbledore pocketed the used Portkey and led the way to the broken down telephone booth that served as entrance to the Ministry.

"Professor, why does Fudge want to see me for?" Harry asked.

"I can assure you I have no idea," Dumbledore said, ushering Harry into the booth. "Iwas simply imformed that the Minister was holding a conference and that he requested the two of us attend."

Dumbledore had begun to dial the number into the broken down phone. A cool female voice sounded in the booth as soon as Dumbledore was finished dialing.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Dumbledore spoke up. "Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Here to attend a conference with Cornelius Fudge."

"Thank you," said the voice. "Please attach the badge to the front of your robes."

There was a rattle and two badges appeared in the coin return slot. Harry picked them up and handed one to Dumbledore.

"You are required to submit to a seaech and present your wand for regestration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The booth gave a lurch and began to move down. Soon they were completely covered in earth and Harry wasn't able to see anything.

Shortly, golden light began to fill the phone booth from the bottom up. When he could see properly again, Harry noticed that Dumbledore's shirt and pants had disappeared, only to be replaced with long, aquamarine robes.

"Intriguing, Muggle clothing, but very uncomfortable," Dumbledore said with a smile.

When the phone booth stopped moving they both got out. As soon as he did, Harry froze.

In the centre of the Atrium stood a new fountain. But this one was much different. Compared to the old fountain, this one was huge.

Harry moved forward to get a better look, but didn't have to go far as the fountain took up much of the floor space of the Atrium.

Directly in the middle stood the same witch and wizard, but they now stood back-to-back with their wands out. All around them were creatures; it looked to Harry like every magical creature known to wizard-kind was represented in this new fountain. And every single creature, except for the houseelf, located closest to the two humans, had a look of pure defiance.

"I convinced the Minister to have a more accurate depiction of 'magical bretheren,'" Dumbledore said.

After throwing in a sickle, Harry followed Dumbledore to the left of the fountain, heading for a door Harry had not noticed before.

"Er...Professor," Harry said. "Aren't we supposed to go to the security desk?"

"Don't worry, Harry," Dumbledore said, without breaking stride. "I`m sure the Minister won't mind."

Harry wasn't too sure about that, but then agian, Dumbledore had always done things his own way.

So Harry followed Dumbledore through the door and they found themselves in a small room with a curtain hanging at the other end and from what Harry could hear, there were a lot of people behind it. With a jolt, he was once again reminded of his godfather.

Then the curtains began to rustle and from behind them emerged none other then Cornelius Fidge himself.

"Ah! Dumbledore," he said. "We were beginning to get worried." He then turned his gaze to Harry. "What's this? We can't have him go out in that Muggle garbage. I'll have Weasley fetch him something decent."

"That wil be unneccesary, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. He tapped his wand on Harry's shoulder and Harry was suddenly standing there in his dress robes from the Yule Ball.

"Very well. Now come along," Fudge said.

But Dumbledore didn't move. "I don't suppose you would like to inform us why you asked us here, Cornelius?"

Fudge paused. "You'll see soon enough." Fudge pulled aside the curtains and motioned them through.

Harry went in after Dumbledore and found that they were standing on the stage in front of a large crowd of people. Harry followed Dumbledore to a pair of chairs on the stage and sat down. Fudge approached the podium and immediately the crowd fell silent.

Fudge cleared his throat and began to speak. "I have called this conference for a very specific reason," he said. "As I am sure many of you have heard by now, He Who Must Not Be Named has indeed returned." There was a collective shudder around the room. "I know that there have been many of you who have been asking how this can be when the Ministry of Magic had been continuing to tell you that this was a mere rumour. I am sorry to say that during the past year there have been many..." he paused, searching for the right word. "...insinuations made against the two wizards who are here with me." At this he gestured to harry and Dumbledore.

Harry glanced to his left where Dumbledore sat with his hands in his lap and staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Fudge continued with his speech.

"I am here today to tell you that these were false. The account given by Harry Potter of the events of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament last year is true. Abd as appreciation for their efforts, the Ministry of Magic would like to make a special presentation. First, to Mr Albus Dumbledore, we would like to reinstate his Order of Merlin, First Class that had been stripped of him."

There was a great deal of applause as Dumbledore was presented with his medal.

"Second to Mr Harry Potter, the Ministry would like to present him with an Order of Merlin, Third Class."

So? What do you think? What a way to end a chapter. I wonder how things will turn out. Has anybody else noticed that all three of my fics have started with the main character having some sort of dream. Wierd huh? Review and tell me what you think. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come out.

Kero.


	2. Earlier Than Expected

Harry Potter and the Light of Darkness

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was being really lazy and wasn't in the mood for typing lately, but it's here now, so enjoy!

Earlier Than Expected

Harry was momentarily stunned. And he couldn't seem to hear the people he could see cheering for him. He, Harry, had just been awarded an Order of Merlin!

He didn't move until Dumbledore nudged him gently. He walked forwards towards Fudge and shook his hand. The air was thick with smoke being emitted from various cameras. Fudge pinned the medal to the breast of Harry's robes.

Harry went and sat back down. He was hardly aware as the people began to file out, though not before shaking his hand. Soon Dumbledore, Fudge, and himself were the only ones left.

"Well, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "I must express my gratitude. That was most generous." Harry nodded dumbly at his side.

Fudge didn't say much except for a bit of mumbling that gave Harry the impression that the whole thing hadn't been his idea.

"Unfortunately Harry and I must be on our way," Dumbledore said. He grasped Harry's shoulder and steered him through the curtain and back into the Atrium. 

Harry finally emerged from his daze far enough to speak again. "Professor? Where are we going now?"

"Diagon Alley," Dumbledore said. "I don't believe you were able to purchase your school things while at your aunt and uncle's this summer."

Harry opened his mouth to question him, but Dumbledore continued to speak. "I have to apologize for leaving with the Dursleys for the entire summer."

They had now joined a queue for a fireplace. "You must understand, Harry, after what I told you in June. Voldemort cannot harm you while you are living with your mother's sister. After you stopped him once again, I thought that Voldemort would be angrier than ever and it would be a good idea to leave you somewhere you would be safe."

This wasn't news to him. His dream of Lupin and the others had explained all this already. It didn't make his whole summer with the Dursleys any more bearable. Though he did feel a bit of gratitude towards Dumbledore.

Soon it was their turn. "Go on, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I'll meet you on the other end."

Harry took a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the flames, said "Diagon Alley!" and was whisked away.

It didn't take long for the two of them to gather what Harry needed for his sixth year. When they were done, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are we going back to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"No," Dumbledore said. "I'm taking you straight back to Hogwarts."

"How come?" Harry asked, trying to hide the relief in his voice. He didn't know if he could bear going back to Sirius's old house.

"I'd much prefer it if you were somewhere that I could keep an eye on you," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you'll be able to see your friends when they arrive tomorrow."

With that, Dumbledore ushered Harry through the fire.

***

A few hours later Harry was to be found sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, the remains of a solitary supper on the table beside him. He was so bored he had been reduced to reading his new school books just for something to do.

Unfortunately, restlessness was beginning to consume him. _I don't know how Hermione does it_, he thought.

Putting his book aside, he got up and made his way to the window. He looked out at the crimson sky as his thoughts began to wander.

Harry had not been looking forward to coming back to school. Actually, for the first time he half-wished he was back at Privet Drive. He wasn't looking forward to the moment Ron and Hermione arrived either. He had been too busy this summer doing nothing that he hadn't bothered to write to either of his best friends. Harry could just imagine them tomorrow: Hermione bristling with questions and brandishing her OWLs (she was bound to have gotten perfect) and Ron hushing Hermione and acting much to cheerful in a feeble attempt to cheer him up.

When he thought about Hermione and her OWLs, his stomach clenched. He wasn't sure why though. He had managed to scrape good marks along with six OWLs.

Soon, the feeling of restlessness that had plagued him earlier began to drain out of him to be replaced with a heavy fatigue. Harry decided that if he was going to act like everything was OK to avoid awkward questions he had better get a decent night's sleep.

The next evening, Harry sat in the Great Hall awaiting the rest of the students on the Hogwarts Express which should have been arriving soon.

Harry had not done much that day. He had remained in bed for much of the morning as he had had trouble finding the energy to move. He had only gotten up when Dobby the house elf arrived carrying a tray of sandwiches for lunch.

He soon heard the doors in the Entrance Hall open and the babble of voices that could only mean that the students had arrived.

Sure enough, a stream of black-robed students was making its way into the Great Hall. Harry could see some of them glancing at him, leaning to their friends, and whispering amongst themselves. He suspected they were wondering why he was already here. But quite apart from annoying him this muttering hardly phased him at all.

Harry turned away from the throng of students coming into the Hall. He was trying to ignore all the muttering around him, felling slightly paranoid. He was jerked roughly from his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He started and turned to find himself face to face with Luna Lovegood. 

"Hello, Harry," she said in her usual dreamy voice. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yes," Harry said with barely any emotion to spare.

Luna's pale eyebrows twitched and she stared at him for a minute, not saying anything. Harry could tell she didn't believe him.

"OK, no, it was terrible," he said, "but I suppose it could've been much worse. What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, it was quite enjoyable, thanks," she said. "Unfortunately we didn't get to see the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They're harder to track then Daddy thought."

"It's pretty hard to track something that doesn't exist, I expect," said a famaliar female voice in Harry's ear.

He turned and saw that Ron and Hermione had arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, bye Harry," Luna said.

Harry turned back around in time to see Luna shoot what he thought was a jealous look in Ron and Hermione's direction. "Yeah, see you, Luna," he said.

She turned and headed back towards the Ravenclaw table.

"As nutty as ever that one, eh?" Ron said sitting down beside Harry..

Harry was still watching Luna make her way towards her table. When she sat down, he turned to his best friends. "You know, I think you guys are a bit too hard on her," he said.

Ron merely shrugged and Harry could hear his stomach growling. He turned away from Ron and looked at Hermione who had been staring at Harry intently and quickly looked up at the staff table. Harry knew she was probably bursting with questions to bombard him with but was seeming to hold back, most likely by Ron's persuasion. He felt a twinge of gratitude towards Ron.

Harry followed Hermione's gaze up to the staff table where Hagrid was just taking his seat. He waved at Harry and Harry waved back, though half-heartedly.

Once again Harry heard the door to the Great Hall open and he looked over to see Professor McGonagall leading the usual line of scared-looking first years to the front, alongside the staff table. She put the stool she was carrying on the floor and placed the school Sorting Hat on top. The students fell silent as a rip near the brim opened wide:

__

"I may be old and patched and frayed,

But looks can be deceiving.

Listen to my song again,

You'd better be believing.

The one that many of us fear

Has finally come to light.

Though we must not be discouraged

Or doom may be our plight.

Once again I'll sort you into

Houses, though I fear,

This quartering of students may

Bring the end this year.

And so I tell you newcomers

Hold onto friendships true,

Do not be blinded by your house

No matter what you do.

So whether brave or smart or sly,

It matters not to me,

This year I'll sort you into houses

In a different way you see.

Whether Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw,

Gryffindor or Slytherin,

This year I'll put you where I see

You will most fit in.

Although change is most unwelcome

You will see I'm right.

You may not see the benefits,

But thankfully, I might."

The Great Hall broke out in applause and again this year the applause was punctuated by muttering. Professor McGonagall had her scroll of parchment out in front of her and was staring down the mutterers. Soon silence fell and she began to call out the names of the first years.

The Sorting Hat seemed to be calling out the names of houses much more quickly than usual. In fact, it almost seemed to Harry that it was calling out houses at random. Many of the students seemed to be thinking along the same lines as they were exchanging anxious glances.

When the last student had been sorted, McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and left the Hall. No sooner had she left then Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to what I am sure will be an eventful year," Dumbledore said. "I know that many of you are probably very hungry so I'll save my ramblings for later."

With that Dumbledore sat down and food suddenly appeared on the golden dishes lining the tables.

With a moan of longing, Ron pulled everything within reach towards him and began piling the food onto his plate.

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it?" Hermione said. He didn't need to ask what she meant.

"It certainly was," said Nearly-Headless Nick drifting through the table before Harry could answer. "The Sorting Hat has given out warnings before as I told you last year, but this is the first time it has varied the form of the Sorting process."

Harry used the time during which he was spared answering Hermione to scan the staff table. He received a shock that caused him to punch Ron in the arm.

"What?" Ron said angrily after he finally managed to swallow his food.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry said. "There's nobody new at the staff table."

"Hey, you're right, Harry," Hermione said.

"Maybe Dumbledore finally gave Snape the job," Ron said.

"But they'd still need somebody new for Potions then," Harry said.

The three of them were left pondering this dilemma for the rest of the Feast. When the noise level in the Hall began to rise again, Dumbledore got to his feet and the students immediately fell silent.

"I beg your attention for the usual start-of-term announcements," he said. "First years are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. And I am pleased to announce that for the first time in many years our staff roster will undergo no changes. Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

Harry squatted down a bit in his seat and Ron and Hermione leaned in towards him. "What is Dumbledore playing at?" he asked.

"Maybe they got rid of the whole subject," Ron suggested.

"Don't be stupid, Ron," Hermione snapped. "This isn't Divination we're talking about. Defense Against the Dark Arts must be one of the most important subjects there is, especially since the return of Voldemort – for heaven's _sake_, Ron, get a grip," she said as Ron had flinched horribly at the sound of the name.

There was a rustling as the students were getting up to leave.

"I suppose we'll have to wait until tomorrow when we get our timetables," Harry said.

Harry then caught a glimpse of Ginny making her way past the three of them followed by a line of first years.

Ron noticed where Harry was looking and said, "Yeah, you should've seen Mum. She was hanging off Ginny like she was the only one in the family. She got a new broomstick too," he added, answering Harry's unasked question.

"We better get moving you two," Hermione said, "or we'll be the only ones left behind."

They left the Great Hall and made their way to Gryffindor Tower, taking a few concealed shortcuts along the way. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry gave the password (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) and they all climbed through the portrait hole.

When they were all through, Harry turned and saw Hermione opening her mouth to say something. Without waiting he cut her off. "I'm really tired you guys. I'm going to bed." With that he left Ron and Hermione staring after him as he climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories. 

Well? What did you guys think? I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, I'm going to try and finish the next chapter of A Place Unknown first. Well don't forget to review.

- Kero. 


End file.
